


Bunny Man Bridge

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [20]
Category: Original Work, The Bunnyman (Urban Legend)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Murderers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Under a Bridge, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Peyton takes a shortcut under "Bunny Man Bridge," and runs into the eponymous serial killer
Relationships: Original Female Character/Bunny Man, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spooky Sex [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Bunny Man Bridge

Peyton knew she wasn’t supposed to go anywhere near Bunny Man Bridge.

She had lived in town her whole life, had heard all the rumors, and knew better than to doubt them. Even her mother, not a superstitious woman, had warned her never to go over and pass under Bunny Man Bridge, under any circumstances. When Peyton had asked why, her mother had simply answered with “you know why.”

And, to be fair, Peyton did know why. Everyone in town knew why.

The legend goes that, back in the 1980s, teenagers and younger children had started to go missing around the bridge. It hadn’t been called Bunny Man Bridge yet – it still had no _official_ name, though everyone simply called it Bunny Man Bridge – and it wouldn’t until people started to report sightings of a strange man in a garish outfit wearing a bunny mask and wielding a bloody hatchet. Lurking under the bridge, the so-called “Bunny Man” abducted whomever he could get his hands on, sometimes killing them, sometimes simply scaring them off.

The authorities hadn’t taken such reports seriously, of course; a serial killer wearing a bunny mask? How _could_ you take something like that seriously?

Then the bodies started appearing.

First one, then two, then three, and that’s when the local authorities finally took matters seriously. After the seventh child was found brutally murdered beneath the bridge, and without any leads whatsoever, the police decided enough was enough. They couldn’t catch the Bunny Man, but they could at least deprive him of his victims. They blocked off the road leading under the bridge and set up a detour that forced people to take a longer – but safer – route. The detour became permanent, the road was left to crumble apart, and the bridge saw no more traffic.

But every now and then, a body would still be found. Some poor youth would try to prove how brave they were or else travel under the bridge in hopes of taking a shortcut home, and they would disappear. A few days later, their body would be found under the bridge, horribly dismembered, often with limbs or facial features missing, indicating the Bunny Man was still out there, waiting for his next victim.

Peyton knew this; she _all_ of this. But on that fateful day, she seemingly pushed all of it out of her mind, and nonetheless found herself standing beneath Bunny Man Bridge.

She had been walking home from her friend Sophie’s house when she heard the first rumble of thunder, and looked up to see dark clouds gathering in the sky above. By the time she started running, it was already raining, and it wasn’t going to slow down anytime soon. In her rush to find shelter, she had taken a shortcut home, and soon found herself ducking beneath the only shelter in sight: Bunny Man Bridge.

At first, Peyton hadn’t even been aware she was beneath the bridge; she was simply too relieved to have found shelter at all. She had not been prepared for rain, dressed as she was in short-shorts and a striped shirt that bared just a glimpse of her midriff, enough to see her bellybutton. Her shoes and socks were already slushy with water and her striped short was entirely soaked through, revealing the outline of her bra.

“Damn it…” Peyton groaned as she tried to squeeze some of the rainwater out of her damp red hair, listening to it splatter onto the cracked asphalt beneath her. She knew she must have looked a mess, and she was already shivering a little from being absolutely drenched. “Can’t believe I didn’t check the weather before I left. Stupid.”

It wasn’t until she had dried her hair as best she could that Peyton finally took a moment to look around at where she was. The teenager felt her heart drop into her stomach as she realized she was under the notorious Bunny Man Bridge, easily identified by the crumbling and dilapidated nature of the pavement beneath her and the concrete bridge above. She was only about ten feet into the bridge, but even that was enough to give her the spooks.

“Shit,” she said softly, paling a little bit as she looked around.

 _The stories about the Bunny Man are just urban legends, through, right?_ Peyton thought to herself as she looked around her, searching for bones or limbs and finding nothing but trash and garbage and graffiti lining the walls of the bridge. _I mean, there hasn’t been a murder here for years. And that was probably just someone doing it for attention. There isn’t really a Bunny Man…right?_

That’s when she saw something move only a few feet away from her. What the girl had at first ignored as a pile of trash began to stand, and that was enough to get her moving.

Without thinking, Peyton turn and ran deeper under the bridge, away from the dark shape emerging from out of the shadows. Unfortunately, in her fear, she forgot that the other side of Bunny Man Bridge had been closed off for years, the town having erected a massive chain-link fence to keep people from driving in from the other direction. Peyton didn’t remember until she ran right into the fence, and by then it was too late.

“Shit!” she said, scrambling against the fence and trying to find some way, _any way_ , she could escape. “Shit, shit, shit…!”

She was stuck.

Her heart pounding in fear, she turned in time to see the dark figure standing at the opposite end of the bridge, their dark form outlined in contrast to the gray clouds and pounding rain behind them. It was a man, a large man, wearing an outfit that wouldn’t have seemed out of place in a 19th century circus, complete with fancy coattails. But it wasn’t the outfit that caused Peyton to almost faint in horror.

It was the bunny mask he wore over his head. And the hatchet in his right hand.

All it took was the sight of the Bunny Man slowly stalking towards her for Peyton to feel the last of her strength leave her. A moment later, everything went black as she fainted.

*****

Peyton didn’t know how long she had been unconscious by the time she finally came to, but it couldn’t have been _too_ long, since she could still hear the rain coming down in torrents, perhaps even harder now than when it had first started raining. The teenager could tell she was still under the bridge, could feel the hard asphalt on her back and hear the echo of every sound, but could distinguish little else. Her vision was blurry as she woke up, and her mind groggy, accompanied by a pounding headache.

It only took her another moment or two to realize her head wasn’t the only thing pounding.

“Ahhnn!!” Peyton suddenly cried out as she felt something long and hard force itself into her butt, stretching her little asshole wide open as it buried itself deep inside her adolescent bowels. Her blurry eyes widened as she screamed in both pain and discomfort, grabbing the cracked asphalt beneath her as she sought purchase. “AH! AH! UH, UH, UH! UGHNNN!!”

But the pain kept coming. Again, and again, and again.

Peyton forced her eyes to open against the tears now streaming down them, forced herself to finally look up and see what was happening to her. The sight was enough to almost stop her heart and cause her to faint yet again, fear now accompanying the deep and painful ache she felt as _something_ slammed into her ass again and again and again.

She was on her back somewhere under the bridge, no longer next to the chain link fence, and no longer wearing either her short-shorts or her panties, leaving her entirely naked from the waist down. Her bare legs were spread, leaving her wholly exposed, and the Bunny Man – whoever or _whatever_ he was – was propping himself up on his hands above Peyton as he fucked the teenage girl, having evidently chosen not to shove his fat cock into the girl’s virgin pussy. Instead, he was slowly but forcefully pushing and pulling his meat in and out of the girl’s tight little ass, stretching her asshole around his girth and burying himself deeper and deeper into her bowels.

The Bunny Man grunted and wheezed horribly as he thrust in and out of Peyton’s tight ass, as though he had trouble breathing, or had already been at it for quite some time. Peyton, who was a virgin in every way, had never so much as experimented with her ass, and thus found herself experiencing almost unimaginable pain as she felt the fat and deadly cock of a urban legend stuffing itself up her butt again and again, forcing all the wind out of her and making her feel more violated than she ever thought possible. She could just barely see the man’s eyes through the eyes in his filthy mask, and saw nothing but madness and cruelty there, irises that shook and widened every time the Bunny Man forced himself inside of her.

And so, she did the only thing she could do: she screamed.

“HELP!!” she shouted, as loudly as she could, already struggling to free herself from her position beneath the Bunny Man as he slowly but surely sodomized her right there under the bridge. Her voice was drowned out almost immediately by the pounding of the rain outside, but that didn’t stop her. “HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!!”

_SMACK_

Peyton’s eyes widened and she felt her screams die in her throat as the Bunny Man reached up and smacked her violently across the face, leaving a red mark across her cheek. Already crying due to the brutal butt-pounding she was receiving, the smack only forced more tears out of Peyton’s eyes as she looked up at the horrible man towering above her.

“Please, I don’t want this…!” she sobbed, groaning against the feel of her back and hair being pushed against the asphalt, her legs being spread wide open, and her asshole being stretched far past its previous capacity. She cried as she begged the man above, still practically shrieking every time she felt him force his cock deeper into her ass, sending waves of pain crashing over her little boy. “Please, no! No, no, no, no, no…!”

As if in response, the Bunny Man stopped thrusting into her ass and instead lifted a hand. Peyton was afraid for a moment that he was going to smack her again. Instead, the killer reached over and grabbed hold of the hatchet that had been lying next to them the entire time. As Peyton watched with wide eyes, the Bunny Man brandished the hatchet in the air for a moment, revealing it was already covered in dried blood from decades of murder. Then, holding the hatchet still, the Bunny Man pushed forward and buried his cock in the girl’s butt, so far it caused her to gasp and groan in pain, her cheeks already red and sore.

The Bunny Man didn’t need to say a word. Peyton understood the message: either she let the Bunny Man fuck her ass, or he used the hatchet to chop her into pieces. Get sodomized or get slaughtered.

At the end of the day, it really wasn’t much of a decision.

“O-Okay…” Peyton whimpered, still crying softly, struggling to catch her breath around the falling tears and the sensation of a cock buried in her ass. The Bunny Man tilted his head as he looked down at her, forcing himself farther into the girl so she could feel his fat dick throbbing inside her. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it, okay? J-Just please don’t hurt me…”

Evidently satisfied with the girl’s answer, the Bunny Man tossed the hatchet aside and then pulled himself out of the teenager’s ass with a single motion, causing her to cry out. As painful as it had been to have a cock buried in her ass, the sensation of having it torn from out of her was almost just as agonizing, leaving her poor little asshole sore and tightening around nothing.

A moment later, Peyton felt the Bunny Man violently pulling her to her feet. It took the girl a bit to stand upright on her own, her ass sore and aching and her legs wobbling from both weakness and fear. She gasped, then, as she felt the Bunny Man grab her by the back of her neck and lead her over to one of the curved concrete walls of the bridge. It felt almost surreal to Peyton, walking across the wet and cracked asphalt in her bare feet with her almost entirely exposed, her ass sore and her spirit all but broken.

Then she was being pushed up against the cold concrete, crying out as her face and hands were forcibly pressed against the concrete wall. Whoever he was, the Bunny Man clearly cared not at all for the girl’s comfort, simply slamming her against the wall as he then reached down and began to push a finger into her anus.

“Uhhh!” Peyton cried out, squirming against the finger wriggling in her butt. It wasn’t as thick or long as the murderer’s cock, but it was still uncomfortable, especially as he moved it around and around, as though loosening her up. It wasn’t long before the Bunny Man withdrew his finger and then replaced it, pressing the head of his fat cock against the teenager’s tightening butthole and then forcing himself inside of her. “Nnnn! Nuuughnn!!”

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut and fought back another scream of pain as she felt the masked man shove himself back inside her. She could feel every inch of his fat and rigid dick as it pushed deeper and deeper into her bowels, stretching her wide open as though trying to ruin her forever. More tears came, and she hadn’t the energy to fight them back, only to hold back her screams as the Bunny Man laid claim to her anus.

And then he was fucking her all over again, thrusting in and out of her tight little ass like it belonged to him and him alone, and as though the teenager it was attached to barely even existed. Peyton squealed and whimpered as she felt her body being slammed against the wall of the bridge, the Bunny Man’s hand still on the back of her neck and forcing her face into the concrete. Every thrust likewise pushed her into the wall again and again, with bruising intensity, his hips smacking into her bare ass every time he forced himself inside her.

Peyton had never felt like this before, utterly used and abused, her humanity and independence cast aside as a stranger used her as little more than a wanton whore. Despite everything, her cunt grew wet at both the realization and the sensation of being mistreated in such a way, tightening around nothing. Even as little bursts of pleasure began to flash here and there, however, they did nothing to dull the pain as Peyton felt the Bunny Man stuff her butt full of cock again and again and again. It wasn’t just humiliating, or violating, it was _painful_ ; it hurt, and she hated it!

But the Bunny Man clearly didn’t care.

Even as the girl whimpered and whined and shrieked in pain, the Bunny Man kept going, slamming his hips into the girl’s ass and watching with great delight as her little cheeks bounced in response. Through the eyes of his mask he could see his thick length disappearing into the girl’s asshole, red as it was and stretching furiously around his fat cock. She had been a virgin for sure, at least anally, and he intended to leave his mark as he felt her adolescent bowels tightening around his thrusting meat.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ughnn!” Peyton cried out as she felt her body being slammed against the wall of the bridge again and again, her hands already red and sore from being pressed so hard against the concrete. Her cheek felt hot and painful as it rubbed against the wall, and she closed her eyes as tears continue to flow down her cheeks. “Why? Why is this happening…?”

The Bunny Man refused to answer. Maybe he _couldn’t_ answer; maybe he couldn’t talk. Whatever the reason, the Bunny Man remained silent except for his loud wheezing and manly grunts and groans as he fucked the teenage girl up the ass. With his one free hand, he reached down and smacked the girl across the ass as he fucked her, causing her to cry out and leaving a little red mark on her left cheek. A moment later, he repeated the motion on the other side, smacking her right cheek and likewise leaving a mark.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The Bunny Man just kept going, his hips slamming into Peyton’s adolescent ass as he smacked her butt with his hand again and again, leaving it red and tender to the touch. He loved the feel of a young girl’s flesh under his fingertips, as well as wrapped around his thrusting cock, and he smiled cruelly behind the mask he wore as he milked every drop of pleasure out of Peyton that he possibly could.

“Nnnnnn…!” Peyton whined, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt the Bunny Man begin to pound into her ass even harder and faster than before, practically jackhammering his cock into her little butthole. His hips slapped against the red and bouncing cheeks of her ass, forcing her to buck her hips as she took his cock deeper and deeper in her bowels. “Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…!”

As much as Peyton she despised the mixture of pain and pleasure constantly crashing over her as a result of her sodomizing, she knew the alternative was much worse. Even from her position forced up against the wall with her face pressed against the concrete, she could still see where the Bunny Man tossed aside his hatchet only a few meters away. Though part of her screamed to escape, to grab the hatchet and turn it upon its owner, she knew such an attempt would be folly with her bare legs as weak as they were and the serial killer’s cock lodged as it was deep inside her sore and tightening ass.

Finally releasing the girl’s neck, the Bunny Man moved back hands down to the girl’s bare hips to better hold her steady as he rammed into her harder and harder, his balls slapping against her empty cunt and his hips smacking against her cheeks, spread as they were to accommodate his fat cock. Peyton whimpered and tried to buck her hips as she felt the murderer’s grip tighten on her hips, as though he was trying to force himself so deep inside her that he was pounding her stomach. He was buried to the hilt inside of her, every inch of his hard and sweaty cock surrounded by the girl’s puckering bowels.

All Peyton could do was bite her lip and carry on, tears in her eyes as she took her butt-fucking like a good girl. She was relieved to no longer be absolutely pressed against the concrete wall, but neither did she have much room, and the speed and ferocity with which the Bunny Man was fucking her was so great that she had trouble breathing regardless.

As far as the teenager was concerned, those last few moments before the masked man finally exploded in her ass were the worst of it, his cock feeling like a red hot poker as it slid in and out of her anal canal. She felt as though she was being torn apart, stretched wide open, the Bunny Man’s dirty fingernails digging into her hare hips and his hot grunting and groaning like the choking of a sick dog in her ear.

“Ohhhhh…!” Peyton groaned loudly as the Bunny Man slammed into her ass again and again, his grip tightening as he fucked her right into the wall. The teenage girl had never before felt such a mixture of aching pain and sordid pleasure, and could feel herself shuddering every time the murder forced his cock back up her butt. “Oh, oh, ah! Ahnn…!”

She could feel the Bunny Man was about to cum, his movements becoming jerky and erratic as he sought to bury himself as deeply as possible inside the teenage girl, as though leaving even a millimeter of his cock outside of her tight anus was simply unforgivable. His hips slapped against her ass as he pumped into her again and again and again, his wheezing and grunting growing louder and more strained as he fucked the poor girl.

“Please, no, please, no, please, noooo…” Peyton found herself whimpering as the Bunny Man’s humping became even more erratic, barely even pulling out now as he pumped wildly into her ass, the fat head of his cock tickling her intestines and driving her wild. “Not in my ass, please, I don’t want it, I don’t want you to cum in my ass, not in my ass, not in my ass, please…!”

But it was no use. Only a few moments later, Peyton squeezed her eyes shut again to stop the tears from flowing as she felt the Bunny Man bury himself balls-deep inside of her and then let loose, firing rope after rope of boiling hot cum right up her ass. She shuddered as she felt the murderer empty himself inside of her, flooding her bowels with his diabolical seed until the poor girl was so full she felt like she was going to vomit.

The Bunny Man didn’t give Peyton even a single second to recover from her brutal buttfucking before he slid his cock out of her ass and then forced the girl onto her knees. Crying out in pain, Peyton couldn’t help but struggle a little as the masked man then grabbed her by the head and then forced her face into the wet pavement, leaving her with her hindquarters raised and her freshly-fucked asshole no doubt gaping wide open.

“ _Stay._ ”

It was the only thing the Bunny Man said the entire time Peyton was under the bridge, and she knew better than to disobey that deep and rough voice. Leaving her face pressed to the ground and her naked hindquarters raised as the murderer asked, she squeezed her eyes closed and listened as the Bunny Man lumbered over to pick up his hatchet. Even as she heard the masked man turn and begin to walk away, she refused to open her eyes, afraid he would see and decide to go back on his promise and slice her in two with his hatchet instead of with his cock.

Peyton remained like that for almost ten minutes, until she was absolutely sure that the Bunny Man was gone. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head off the ground, fearfully looking around, only to find she was truly alone. It took her another minute or so to get back up on her feet; her ass was so sore she wouldn’t be able to sit for days, and her legs were weak and wobbly. Her panties were gone, perhaps taken by the Bunny Man, but she managed to find her torn short-shorts lying out in the rain, completely soaked.

Deciding soaked shorts were better than nothing at all, Peyton pulled them on, shivering as she felt the cold cloth cover her. The cool wetness was almost soothing on her ass, red and sore as it was, and no doubt wider than it had ever been.

The rain was still coming down in torrents, but Peyton found she no longer cared as she ventured out from under Bunny Man Bridge and began to make her way home. Compared to what she had endured, after all, what was a little rain?

“So much for my shortcut,” she muttered under her breath.


End file.
